Amnésie
by Kura Tsuki
Summary: Edward se réveille à l'hôpital sans aucun souvenir, il s'enfuit, mais étaitce une bone idée?


Amnésie (titre provisoire)

Chapitre 1. Réveil difficile

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, une lumière vive les lui agressa immédiatement, il les referma. Il écouta le bruit régulier d'un appareil, un bruit agaçant ! Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux, mais dû prendre quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Il tourna la tête, sa nuque émit un craquement sonore. Il mit plus de précaution dans ses gestes et se redressa un peu. Quelque chose le retint par le bras gauche, il baissa les yeux vers ce dernier et découvrit une perfusion. Il avait des bandages un peu partout, signe de blessures. Il regarda son bras droit, et eut la stupéfaction de voir un bras métallique. Il fronça les sourcils, que faisait-il là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et surtout, une question fatale lui vint à l'esprit le tourmentant plus encore ; qui était-il ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son nom. Un flash d'images lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Un jeune homme blond dans une ruelle, allongé, couvert de sang, sous la pluie. Il se prit la tête de ses deux mains. Qu'était-ce ?

Il arracha brusquement la perfusion qui lui transperçait la peau, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation étouffée de douleur. Il se leva péniblement et s'avança, chancelant, vers un miroir posé sur une table, i le prit et le leva vers son visage, il s'observa quelques instants. De longs cheveux blonds attachés en tresse, ses yeux plus qu'étranges à cause de leur couleur attirèrent son attention ; ils étaient dorés. Il reposa l'objet et s'approcha de la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et s'y pencha, la rue était animée et semblait bien plus attrayante que cet hôpital ! Il monta sur l'ouverture et sortit de la pièce avec précaution. Il se retrouva dehors en un rien de temps, mais une fois les deux pieds posés sur le trottoir que ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids, il s'effondra, serrant les dents sous la douleur. Un passant s'accroupit et lui demanda si ça allait, il était brun, avait des lunettes rectangulaires, des yeux très verts et portait un uniforme bleu. Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'essayer de se relever. L'homme l'y aida, il le remercia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ?

Il le regarda perplexe. Edward ? C'était donc son prénom ?

-Edward ça ne va pas ?

-Q…Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui suis-je ?

L'homme le regarda à son tour d'un drôle d'air. Il lui posa la main sur le front.

-C'est vrai que tu es brûlant. Marmonna-t-il. Mais enfin Ed, c'est moi Maes Hugues ! Comment peux-tu m'oublier moi, le militaire à la fille angélique, la merveilleuse, la sublimissime Elysia ! Et…bah, il est où ?

Il était déjà parti, en courant, il déboucha dans une petite ruelle, où il se laissa tomber contre un mur. Alors il s'appelait Edward ? Et son nom de famille ? Quel âge avait-il d'abord ? Vu sa taille il devait avoir 12 ans pas plus, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. (1) Il se releva et erra dans les rues, tête baissée, à réfléchir sur tout. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une autre ruelle, où du sang s'étalait. Le même flash d'images qu'à l'hôpital lui revint. Il se mit à courir, loin, pour échapper à ces visions. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques rues plus loin. Les passants déambulaient, il y en avait beaucoup, lui semblait-il. Tout tournait autour de lui, sa vue se brouilla, le noir se fit, il sentit le choc de son crâne sur le sol dur et froid, puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut la surprise de trouver la douce sensation d'un matelas. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit le visage inquiet d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Lorsqu'elle vu ses prunelles, son visage s'éclaira, elle se leva et sortit. Il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. La jeune fille revint avec une bassine d'eau fraîche et une serviette qu'elle trempa dans l'eau. Elle appliqua le tissu sur son front.

-Vous allez bien ? On vous a trouvé dans la rue, inconscient, blessé.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Et se mit sur le côté face à la jeune fille.

-Quelques une de vos blessures se sont rouvertes, on vous a soigné.

-Hmm.

Il tenta une deuxième fois de se relever, le drap glissa jusqu'à sa taille lui révélant qu'il ne portait rien sur lui. La jeune fille rougit et tourna la tête. Lui se renfonça sous la couverture, gêné.

-Heu…

-C'est mon père qui s'est occupé de vous, si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe, il est médecin.

-Ha.

Elle sortit. Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, il partit en quête de ses vêtements. Il sortit ensuit de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec un homme de grande taille, brun, les yeux très clairs, qui lui fit un sourire aimable.

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever.

-Oh, ça va très bien, je vous remercie.

Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur sa poche droite.

-Cette montre je l'ai vu quand je t'ai trouvé. Tu es alchimiste d'état ! Quel âge as-tu ? Tu me sembles bien jeune.

-Alchimiste d'état…je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Oh, tu es amnésique.

Un homme entra, il avait les cheveux noirs, et portait un uniforme bleu.

-Colonel Mustang, FlamAlchemist, que puis-je pour vous ?

-C'est pour ce jeune homme, il est alchimiste d'état il me semble, il porte une montre en argent incrustée du blason royal.

-Edward ! Bien sûr, Mr ! Le FullMetal Alchemist !

-Le FullMetal ? Lui ?

-Je vous remercie Mr ! FullMetal, on retourne au QG.

Il resta planté sur place, sans faire un geste.

-Edward, tu m'entends.

-Oh, je voulais vous dire, il semble amnésique.

-Quoi ?

Il regarda le jeune blond avec intérêt.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, viens.

Le jeune homme ne bougeant toujours pas, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Il ne broncha pas et le suivit. Une fois dehors, le brun se retourna.

-Edward, ça va ?

-L…lâchez-moi.

Le colonel le lâcha à contrecoeur. Mais le jeune homme en profita pour s'enfuir.

-Elric, reviens !

Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais garda son nom de famille en mémoire, pour pouvoir l'étudier plus tard. Il courut pour ne s'arrêter que beaucoup plus loin, à bout de souffle. Un rire sarcastique se fit entendre, il se retourna. Le nouveau venu, avait les cheveux longs et verts, des yeux violets, des vêtements légers et avait un drôle de tatouage sur la cuisse gauche. Quelque chose en lui lui dit de s'enfuir, mais son corps ne parvenait pas à bouger.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui te prends FullMetal Nabot ? On reconnais plus son pire ennemi ?

Son pire ennemi ? Il fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas laisser ton frère seul…

-Mon frère…

Il se souvenait avoir un frère il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pas dans les détails.

-Mais puisque tu es là, je vais en profiter…

Il se jeta sur lui, ne laissant pas le temps à Edward de faire un geste.

(1) Et ouais, il a même oublié qu'il devait se fâcher quand il parlait de sa taille.

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, je pense que celle-là me demandera un peu plus de temps que l'autre. J'espère en tout cas que vous l'apprécierez autant que la précédente. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je sais c'est sadique de couper là, mais en fait, pour tout dire je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire après… Je verrai bien, vous pouvez aussi me donnez des propositions et des idées, parce que moi, je suis à court en ce moment ! Alors, s'il vous plait, si vous voulez que quelque chose se passe, proposez le moi, je verrai si ça me plait ! Reviews ! Et au fait, si vous avez un titre plus approprié à me proposer, c'est pas de refus !

Warau, la ficeuse sadique aux idées tordues.


End file.
